


【thesewt】画室

by maybeiwillheal



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: 丹麦女孩设定的Newt，公务员x女装画家





	【thesewt】画室

**Author's Note:**

> 雷，三俗，借丹麦女孩设定，女装慎入

斯卡曼德家有两个好儿子。  
大儿子在政府工作，年纪轻轻就坐上了高位，小儿子纽特·斯卡曼德则是当地艺术圈内一位有名的画家，十几年前哥哥带着弟弟从遥远的大不列颠岛来到了这座位于北欧的城市，旁人问起时忒修斯总是告诉他们弟弟更喜欢哥本哈根的阳光。  
完美的兄弟俩，不是吗？  
他们永远不会知道两兄弟私底下有着怎样的秘密。他们不知道青春期时纽特第一次的旖梦里出现的是哥哥和自己两具赤裸着的交叠在一起的身体，不知道忒修斯是怎样踏进那座属于他弟弟的神秘花园，不知道忒修斯那位不常出现的女友的礼帽下隐藏着的是纽特·斯卡曼德浓妆淡抹的脸。  
他们当然不知道这一切。

纽特有一间自己的画室。  
那是位于海边的一栋小别墅的二楼，诺大的空间里墙体全都被推平，四周堆满了画布和颜料，黑橡木地板的中央铺着一张不规则的奶白色羊毛地毯，上面放着一个双人的皮沙发。  
纽特几乎整天都待在这个不大的房间里，忒修斯在休息日时就会跟着弟弟来到这里。  
这里不仅是他的画室，是他们的伊甸园。

忒修斯靠坐在沙发上，一手搭着扶手，另一只则扶在坐在他腿上的弟弟的腰上。纽特坐在那低下头认真的和左腿上的吊带袜做着斗争，要知道想买一双他这样身高的女孩的丝袜可不容易，他和忒修斯在周末时几乎跑遍了所有的商场才找到这样一家出售这些适合他身高的吊带袜的店铺。

啪嗒

搭扣终于扣上了袜筒，纽特长长地吁了一口气，用手背轻轻抚去了额前起的一层薄汗。  
“弄好了吗？”忒修斯听见声音，有些好奇地将身体前倾过来去看他。纽特点了点头，踮着脚尖从忒修斯的腿上跳了下来，裙摆如云逶地，露出了纤细的脚踝和包裹在丝袜里的小巧的脚趾。忒修斯不动声色地挑着眉梢，他的女孩在他面前转了一圈，散开的裙摆像一朵绽放的玫瑰，只为他绽放的玫瑰。

“阿尔忒弥斯，到这来。”他拍了拍自己的大腿，等待着他的月光。

大腿上熟悉的重量让他忍不住笑了笑，他勾住纽特的下巴，吻上了那张微启的嘴唇。纽特低下头来乖巧地给他亲着，哥哥的吻让他几乎喘不过气来，眼角噙着泪水，苍白的脸颊被染上了一抹胭脂般的绯红。  
忒修斯微微退开一些距离，仔细端详着他，原本描摹好的唇线此刻变成了被人随意晕染开的红色颜料，不用想都知道，他自己的嘴唇上一定也染上了暧昧的颜色。那双如幼鹿般的眼睛被眼线笔仔细画出了一个足够妩媚的形状，此刻从睫下看了自己一眼，他几乎克制不住自己胸腔里翻涌的暗潮。  
他把弟弟环抱着卧进了沙发里，连衣裙轻薄的布料下垂着勾勒出了他身体的曲线。忒修斯重新吻上了他，唇齿相接间带上了一些侵略的意味。撩起怀里那人的裙摆，男人有些粗燥的掌心从屈起的小腿流连到了袜口和内裤之间裸露的部位，然后坏心眼的掐了一把那里的软肉，手里握着的大腿突然绷紧了肌肉，纽特几乎被占满的嘴里溢出了一声低低的呻吟。  
他放过了纽特的唇，贪恋地在那张被吻得微微发肿的唇上留下了一个浅尝辄止地吻后便向下转移了阵地。为女士设计的连衣裙胸口宽松的蕾丝根本遮不住纽特的胸口，忒修斯隔着裙子将那藏在后面若隐若现的乳尖含进了口中，咬着雪纺布料一边吮着纽特胸前的软肉。纽特根本无力招架，他敛起下巴看见忒修斯被仔细打理过的棕发埋在他的胸前，像是婴儿在妈妈乳房上吮吸乳汁，这样背德的快感让他一只被心甘情愿关在笼子里的金丝雀，每天只为忒修斯一人展现他最为动人的一面。  
忒修斯并没有褪下他的长裙，他把那些碍事的布料全都掀了起来，露出了纽特包裹在丝袜里修长的双腿和隐藏在内裤里馥郁的花园。忒修斯的鼻尖隔着蕾丝在他的会阴处上下摩挲着，那点可怜的布料顶以肉眼可见的速度浸湿了，浓郁的荷尔蒙味道让他几乎为之疯狂。  
纽特的呼吸变得急促，他丝袜里的脚趾都弯曲了起来，忒修斯拉开了遮挡在他秘径前的遮挡物，那可怜的内裤被他的蜜液沾湿后就被他的主人们弃之不顾。  
他早已不是几年前那个青涩的处子，经历过数年性爱的后穴宛若半开的花蕾，花芯里的蜜糖被他体内的温度含化了，蜜液顺着他的呼吸溢出体外。忒修斯几乎是迫不及待的用手指戳上了那颤颤巍巍的穴口，那像是有生命一般的将他的一个指节吞了进去，紧密的肠肉包裹着他的手指然后有规律地按压着他。他控制不住自己不去想象将自己阴茎放入里面时的快感。  
龟头顶在纽特湿哒哒的入口处有意识地打着圈儿磨蹭着，纽特看着他的眼里满是潋滟的水波，纤细的腰肢在他的手里摇晃着无声地恳求着他。忒修斯握着他的腰往里一拉，两人的身体彻底的贴合在了一起，几乎是同时忒修斯吻住了他花朵般的嘴唇，将那些诱人的声音堵在了喉咙里。  
蜜穴被阴茎彻底填满，忒修斯抓着他的腿根将他们分了开，粗长的性器一下下顶弄进去，身上散落的软纱像蝴蝶翅膀一般在空中抖动。  
“纽特，我的阿尔忒弥斯…你还记得我第一次教你跳的舞吗？”  
忒修斯给了他一个吻，试图让他的弟弟在欲海中找回一点神智。纽特眼神朦胧的看着他，似乎是回忆起他第一次以女性身份和他出席舞会时，忒修斯邀请他和自己跳的第一支舞——一步之遥。那时他们并未互换心意，忒修斯将自己看作一个无声的爱恋者，尽心尽力地扮演好一个哥哥的角色，哪怕发现自己弟弟的与众不同，他也未曾责怪过他一句。纽特又何尝不是爱着忒修斯，他们互相对彼此怀着不能诉说的爱意，面对眼前不能触碰的爱人，企图用一生将心里的爱意抑制在心底。时隔多年后纽特终于明白了那支舞曲的意义，一步之遥，永远只差了那一步，仿佛曾经他们之间那隐密的感情。还好，在纽特十八岁的某个夜晚，一次酒醉的意外让忒修斯终于跨出了那看似不可跨越的一步。  
“记，记得…呜…一步之遥…”  
忒修斯的手指挑弄着他胸前的乳肉，甚至坏心眼的沾了一点两人腿间的蜜液抹在上面。  
“我很高兴，纽特…”他宽厚的手掌摸在纽特的小腹上，那里稀疏的绒毛被两人的体液弄的泥泞一片。“我在你的身体里现在，我们之间终于没有了那令人讨厌的一步之遥。”他抓起了纽特的一条腿，让它落在自己的肩上，然后偏过头去啃咬着被袜筒勒出的肉。纽特红着眼睛被他操弄得浑身发软，嘴里咬着他漂亮的裙子，口水打湿了他心爱的裙摆。他只能呜咽着，防止那情动时放肆的声音传进邻居的耳朵里。  
高潮来临的一瞬间，他的灵魂仿佛被抽空了，恍惚间他看见了幼时在壁炉前的忒修斯，他抱着自己时温暖的温度，让他无数次在梦中怀念着，每当他从梦中惊醒，冰凉的床单与梦里的温度形成的强烈反差，都让他不见光的爱情变得更加强烈。  
忒修斯从他体内退了出来，精液射在了他的裙衣上，白色的浊液星星点点地散在柔美的雪纺中，他低下头吻了吻纽特眼角的珠泪。  
“我会给你买一条新的，我的女孩。”


End file.
